This invention relates to array searching operations for a computer.
Many conventional programmable processors, such as digital signal processors (DSP), support a rich instruction set that includes numerous instructions for manipulating arrays of data. These operations are typically computationally intensive and can require significant computing time, depending upon the number of execution units, such as multiply-accumulate units (MACs), within the processor.